Hidden Identity
by KurosakiCrystal18
Summary: Ichigo thinks that his mom was eaten by a Hollow. So does everyone else. What happens when Ichigo realizes that he's known her ever since his trip to Soul Society? A few unexpected twists. IchiHime later in the story. :D
1. The Truth Behind the Kurososaki's

**Summary: Ichigo thinks that his mom's soul got eaten and that he will never see her again. So does everyone else. What happens when he learns that he's known her ever since his trip to Soul Society?**

Helpful note: Ichigo's mom's name is Masaki.

Another helpful note: When one letter is bolded in the beginning of a word, that means that the perspective has changed.

*Disclaimer* I do not own bleach… though I wish I did…T-T

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth behind the Kurosaki's<strong>

"Hey, Orihime!" Ichigo called out, skipping towards her.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime replied, dazzled by him, as usual. She spoke her thoughts.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong my dear," Ichigo spoke softly, brushing some of Orihime's long auburn hair behind her ear. "You are the beautiful one."

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, you're too nice." Orihime sighed with happiness as Ichigo put his arm around her.

"This must be a dream," Orihime murmured.

"**It is. Wake up."**

"W-What?" Orihime woke up with a jolt.

"Seriously," Her friend, Tatsuki said. "You have to tell him about your feelings for him!"

"NO WAY!" Orihime gasped. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Orihime's black haired friend asked irritably.

"Because…" Orihime trailed off and headed to the small kitchen in her apartment. "I'm going to make some tea!" She said.

Tatsuki sighed. _Fine. If you won't tell him…I will._

**I**chigo was in his room. He was on his bed, facing the ceiling. The orange haired 15-year-old sighed. Ichigo had woken up from another nightmare: the same one, actually. In his nightmare, he had a flash-back of when it happened. A flash-back of that cursed day when his mom died… He remembered it too well. Usually, Ichigo ignored it as hard as he could and went back to sleep. But for some reason, tonight the teenager just broke down. Ichigo started to shake violently. Cries that belonged to a horror movie escaped his lips. Tears fell from Ichigo's hazel eyes as he wondered if he would ever see his mom again. _Of course not!_ Ichigo scolded himself. _She got eaten by that hollow! _Ichigo forced his sobs to stop just long enough to choke out, _"Mom… I'm sorry!"_

**O**rihime came back to the table with two steaming hot cups of tea. At least she could make _something_ taste right (You can't mess up with tea)! She gave one cup to Tatsuki and sat down on the opposite side of the table from where her friend was sitting.

"Thanks!" Tatsuki said. Now that she had made up her mind to tell Ichigo about Orihime's feelings for him, her mind felt clearer.

Orihime was silent for a few moments.

"Tatsuki?" She began.

"Yeah?" Her friend replied, sipping the tea. It was refreshing.

"How come Ichigo is always scowling?" Orihime put down her cup and glanced at Tatsuki, waiting for a serious answer. Tatsuki had known Ichigo since elementary school: she definitely knew.

"Well…" Her friend sighed. She told Orihime about what happened to Ichigo's mom when the orange haired boy was only nine. Tatsuki explained that his mom had accidently been run over by a truck driver who is still unknown. And Ichigo was there when it happened. When Tatsuki was finished telling the story, Orihime was close to tears.

"Poor Ichigo…" Orihime whispered. "No wonder he rarely smiles."

**R**angiku, Ishiin, and Toshiro were sitting in the living room at the Kurosaki's place.

"Are you sure no one will hear us?" The 10th squad captain asked quietly.

"Don't worry Toshiro: All the Kurosaki children are at school, including Ichigo," Ishiin replied.

Toshiro sighed with relief. "Good."

"Let's get to the point here." Rangiku said. "Should we tell Ichigo what really happened?"

Ishiin snorted. "I'm surprised he hasn't figured out already. You look exactly like the picture on our wall!"

"Speak quietly," Toshiro whispered. "Just in case."

The other two nodded.

"I think we should wait a few more days," Ishiin said. "We can't tell him too early: Who knows what will happen?"

"I agree with you, dear," Rangiku said to Ishiin. "You're so reasonable!"

"Why, thank you, love!" Ishiin whispered. "I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you!"

"Aw, me too!"

The white-haired captain sighed in disgust. _Yuck. Romance._

**I**chigo was at school. The morning bell hadn't rung yet, but so far the orange-head hadn't spoken to anyone. _Why did that have to happen to her?_ Ichigo thought repeatedly. _If only I could see her one more time, I could apologize for what happened…_ Ichigo hid face behind his hands as his scowl deepened. _Why couldn't I save her?_

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked up to find Orihime watching him with worried eyes.

"What is it?" He asked the auburn haired girl. Ichigo tried to seem as regular as possible.

"Here, Kurosaki-kun," Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as Orihime gave him a box. "I know what it feels like, to not have parents. I think I can relate to your mom's death, even if it is just a little bit."

"Th-Thanks, Orihime," Ichigo stuttered, taking the box. It was small: light blue with a violet ribbon keeping the lid closed.

Just as he was about to open it, Orihime whispered in his ear, "You know, my aunt's sister-in-law died on the same day. I never met her, but…I still got sad. That day, I felt pain, just like you. And every day, on that day, I feel pain…just like you."

Orihime quickly walked away and Ichigo watched her. _I never knew that_, he thought. Ichigo paused as he looked at the box in his hands. _I'll open it later_.

School was over. Finally. It was a dark night, but Ichigo's window was open, as usual. The teenager sat on his bed with the box Orihime had given him in his hands. Silently, Ichigo pulled the violet ribbon and it came undone. He lifted up the lid and took out the spherical object inside the box. It was an oval shape. On the front, in curvy handwriting, was the word Hope. Below that was an uncomplicated drawing of an angel. Ichigo looked at the sky. _Thanks, Orihime. _

**T**oshiro and Rangiku watched Ichigo open the box.

"You know, isn't it dangerous for Ichigo to keep his window open? I mean, there are bandits and thieves and—"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Rangiku, the boy is not on the first floor. Even if they did try to enter, Ichigo can take care of himself."

"Well, what if he's asleep? Never mind, I wouldn't let anything happen to him anyways. If a bunch of ninjas just happened to make it in that house, I'd…"

Toshiro stopped paying attention and thought of what would happen when they broke the news to Ichigo. Would the boy be upset? Overjoyed? Embarrassed? Toshiro was thinking about this so much that he didn't notice the huge hollow right behind him until he heard its voice. It smiled at Rangiku in its creepy way and said,

"Long time no see…Masaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! This is my first fan-fic, please review! I will update soon, and there will be more chapters! Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. When Ichigo Finds Out

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate all reviews! **

*Just In Case You Didn't Know: Orihime lives alone in her apartment. She has distant relatives who support her but doesn't live with any of them.*

*Just In Case You Didn't Know 2: Isshin is Masaki's husband.*

Helpful note: The hollow that 'killed' Masaki is the Grand Fisher.

Reminder: When one letter in the beginning of a word is changed, the perspective has changed. Now read on! :)

When Ichigo Finds Out

**R**angiku looked at the Hollow, uninterested.

"What do you want?" She asked.

The Grand Fisher growled. "Do you not remember me? I am the one that almost took your life!"

The orange-haired woman stepped forward and stuck out her tongue. "Well you didn't! And thanks to Isshin, no harm came to me. So HA!"

"You will not be as lucky, Masaki!" The Hollow shouted. "I will eat your soul, once and for all!" The Grand Fisher started to form the person that Rangiku loved most: This is how all the other Soul Reapers the hollow had faced lost.

But Rangiku was a 1st class Soul Reaper. She started attacking before The Grand Fisher could finish forming the person. Then the Hollow tried to attack her with its long, piercing hairs.

Rangiku smirked. "You are like a monster in a fairy tale." She dodged the Hollow's attack and cut off his arm. "And you know what happens at the end of a fairy tale with a monster in it?" As he wailed in pain, Rangiku jumped up high and sliced the Hollow in half. "The monster dies!"

"AAAAGH! I will get my revenge on you Masaki! I WILL!" And those were the Hollow's last words as he disintegrated into thin air.

"Yeah, as if you would ever come back to life," Rangiku/Masaki snickered.

Toshiro shook his head. "I still don't know how he got you, Masaki."

Rangiku pouted. "I wasn't in shinigami form! Plus, I had to protect my dear little Ichigo and—"

Ichigo stepped out of the shadows. "What did Toshiro just call you?"

_*A few minutes before this…*_

**I**chigo had also sensed the Hollow. When he looked out his window, he saw that Toshiro and Rangiku were there, so he relaxed. _They can destroy that Hollow easily. _Then he remembered something that made him sit up straight. _That's the Hollow that killed my mother! _Ignoring the fact that he himself had almost got killed by this particular Hollow, Ichigo jumped out of bed and pressed his badge to his leg. Now in shinigami form, Ichigo leapt out of his window to the spot where the Hollow was. Then he realized that if he got involved with this, he might damage Rangiku's pride: Knowing her skill, she could easily kill the Grand Fisher. Deciding against going back to his room (He wanted to see this Hollow get killed up close), Ichigo hid behind some trash cans nearby, but what he heard almost made him reveal his hiding spot.

"AAAAGH! I will get my revenge on you Masaki! I WILL!" Ichigo heard the Hollow shout. He was shocked. Had he heard right? Wasn't his mom's soul…eaten? He tuned out for a moment and when he listened again, it was Toshiro speaking:

"I still don't know how he got you, Masaki."

Then Rangiku spoke. "I wasn't in shinigami form! Plus, I had to protect my dear little Ichigo and—"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He had had enough and stepped out of his hiding place.

"What did Toshiro just call you?" He asked.

Rangiku and Toshiro exchanged panicked looks.

"How much did you hear?" Rangiku asked worriedly.

"From when the Hollow shouted 'I WILL GET YOU MASAKI!' and everything after that." Ichigo said. "Pretty much."

"Oh." Rangiku said.

"This is bad," Toshiro muttered.

"YES. YES IT IS!" Ichigo shouted. "What do you mean? My mom got eaten by that Hollow: the one that Rangiku just killed! But both the Hollow and you called Rangiku 'Masaki'! This is not making sense!"

_Wow. Isshin was right: this boy is dense!_ Toshiro thought.

"We might as well tell him now," Rangiku sighed. "Even though it might be too early."

Ichigo was confused. "W-What?"

**O**rihime cheered to herself over and over.

"I can't believe I did that!" she squealed. "I just walked up to him! And gave him that box! And Ichigo said 'Thanks'! How did I do that!"

"I will admit, that was pretty bold for you," Tatsuki said. But she was thinking about something else. "Hey, Orihime…"

"—I was so brave and…Yeah, Tatsuki?" Orihime stopped skipping around her apartment to look at her friend.

"What did your aunt's sister-in-law look like?"

Orihime thought for a moment. "I don't know. Like I told Ichigo, I never met her. Well, even though she doesn't really know how to speak English that well, my aunt is still alive…Maybe we could call her and ask?"

"Yes…Let's do that." Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's phone and got ready to dial the number. "What's her number?"

As she told Tatsuki her aunt's number, Orihime wondered, _what is Tatsuki getting at? Why is knowing what my aunt's sister-in-law looks like so important?_

"Yes, and her hair color?" Tatsuki was talking with Orihime's aunt. Even Orihime could tell that her friend was tensing up more and more with each question. "And her eye color? How about her height? Where did she live?" After this particular question, Tatsuki was silent for a moment. Then she asked the question she had been waiting to hear: "What is her name?" Tatsuki's eyes widened after hearing the answer. "Thank you," she said and hung up. Then she looked at Orihime and said,

"You're related to Ichigo!"

_*Before the phone call*_

**W**hen Tatsuki heard that Orihime's aunt's sister-in-law died on the same day as Ichigo's mom, she couldn't help but wonder if they were the same person. Ichigo's and Orihime's hair was alike, for a start. Even though their personalities were completely different….

Tatsuki got curious and eventually called Orihime's aunt. She asked a lot of questions, and Orihime's aunt gave her the answers she suspected. She knew it. She knew it!

This was what Tatsuki had assumed all along.

**T**oshiro and Rangiku started telling Ichigo the truth. They explained it all from the very start:

"Even before you were born, your mother was a shinigami. She protected you and your sisters from any harm because all of you had high spiritual pressure (naturally). Then when the hollow came, she protected you. Now, this is where the story you know changes. After the first attack from the Hollow, you were knocked unconscious—"

After hearing this, despite his shock, Ichigo cringed.

"—you were only nine, Ichigo. She hid you under some bushes nearby. Anyway she would've fought, but she didn't want to harm you: any attack Masaki performed would harm you in the future. So she could only dodge the Hollow's attacks. Then Isshin showed up in shinigami form. But he was too late. Masaki was almost dead: The Grand Fisher had gotten a few lucky hits. The most he could do was save your mom's soul and memory of the past. Then he took you out of the secret place Masaki had hid you in and put you under her slightly. After a lot of crying, Isshin left, and not soon after that, you awoke. Meanwhile, Masaki was in Soul Society. Nobody remembers their past…usually. Everybody gets a new name. Masaki was known as Rangiku there and eventually became a shinigami. Only I know the truth in Soul Society, other than Masaki herself, of course."

Rangiku/Masaki glanced at Ichigo. "You okay, dear?"

Actually, Ichigo wasn't very okay at all. He almost fainted of shock. _Rangiku was his mom._ What about the time when she almost lifted up her skirt in order to stay at his house when some members from Soul Society came to help with the Hollow problem? She had even been a student at his school temporarily_. I should've known,_ Ichigo thought. _Right? My dad has a huge picture of Mom on the wall at our house. Now that I think about it, they do look alike… _

"Um, yeah," Ichigo lied. Being his mom, Masaki/Rangiku saw through his fib and carried him to his room (through his window, of course).

"I can walk on my own," Ichigo said, though he wasn't very persistent. After all, his mom was back on earth (even if it was only temporarily). And she _remembered_ her past! Ichigo had had quite a shocking night and found it much easier to fall asleep tonight.

Masaki watched Ichigo fall asleep. "Good night, my strawberry." She whispered.

Toshiro watched this. He really wanted to interrupt and say _'Let's go, Rangiku!'_ but a small part of him said to chill for once. _She's been reunited with her son for the first time in a long time: come on!_ The voice said. Toshiro sighed inwardly and waited for the drama to end.

"**W**hat?" Orihime asked in surprise. This was good but bad: She had always wanted to have a bond with Ichigo, but she couldn't have a crush on someone related to her!

"Yeah, it's true," Tatsuki said. "Your aunt's sister-in-law is Ichigo's mom, Masaki Kurosaki."

"Should we tell him?" Orihime said to her friend. "I'm only going to if you come with me this time."

"Yeah we should tell him!" Tatsuki said. "Maybe you will have to live with him, since he's the nearest relative!"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Ichigo after all," Orihime said with dismay_. I don't want to force him to let me live with him!_

"_WE ARE TELLING HIM_," Tatsuki said so forcefully that Orihime didn't dare disagree. "This is your chance to get closer to him than any other friend he has! You guys could become the world's closest relatives!"

Orihime thought about it. "That would be nice."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Aw, I thought you were encouraging me!"

"Good night, Orihime."

"Good night!"

As Tatsuki walked out of Orihime's apartment door, Orihime thought about how to tell Ichigo the news. Quietly? Quickly? Both? _Well, Tatsuki will be there with me_, Orihime said to herself. _There really isn't anything to worry about._ But as she got into bed, the auburn haired girl was still nervous.

_*The next day*_

**I**chigo was headed for school. _Okay, it's been a full night_, he thought. _I can feel regular around Mom_. He shuddered slightly. _Though I will feel just a little bit strange around her… _Ichigo took out the thing Orihime had given him and stared at it. It was well made and Ichigo appreciated that Orihime had given this to him, though he would always wear that scowl. _I wish I had known that Rangiku was my mom before! Now Karin, Yuzu, and I will actually be able to live in the same house as dad! _This helped brighten the carrot head as he walked into his classroom. Then, Orihime and Tatsuki walked up to him. Well, it was more like Tatsuki slightly dragged Orihime towards him. Orihime's cheeks were a little bit pink and Tatsuki's expression said 'Finally'. Then she nudged Orihime, and the auburn haired girl looked up at Ichigo.

"H-Hi Ichigo," She stuttered. "I have something to tell you…"

…

**The reason I said that souls don't remember their past is because in Bleach Movie 1, Urahara said that 'It's exceedingly rare for souls to remember their past'. I know when in the episodes Chad's parakeet remembers him, but I listened to the movie. :D**

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! The next chapter is coming soon! **

**BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Orihime's News and Hollows

**Hey, finally updated! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! **

**Also, do you suggest shorter or longer chapters? And please review! Now, read on! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Orihime's News and Hollows<span>

"**W**hat is it?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"Um, well, you see, we're…related, and yeah…" Orihime's seemed shyer than usual.

The carrot-head looked at the two girls, confused.

Then Tatsuki sighed. "What she means to say is that her aunt's sister-in-law is your mom."

Slowly, Ichigo began to piece it together. "Oh…" was all he said.

Tatsuki punched him in the gut.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelped.

"You guys are so…slow!" She growled. "This means, since you people are her closest relatives, that Orihime will be living with you and your family for the rest of her life—"

Orihime jumped in front of Tatsuki and waved her arms wildly. "No, no, I can live by myself! I am already used to it and I would just be another mouth to feed in your house! It really isn't necessary Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun?"

_So she's related to Mom, huh_. Ichigo thought. _She should deserve to know the truth about her then, right? _Ichigo looked at Orihime with a serious look.

"If you really are related to my mom, then I need to tell you something."

**O**rihime followed Ichigo into a corner of the classroom. Tatsuki didn't follow them, but she watched curiously.

"Rangiku is my mom," her crush said shortly.

Orihime was confused. "But, isn't your mom's name Masaki? And…didn't she get…" Orihime trailed off, not wanting to make him remember the painful memories of his past.

So Ichigo told Orihime the story that he himself had learned recently.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Ichigo told her. "I don't really want the story to spread that much…I told you because you're…related to her."

Orihime blushed and looked down. _Is Kurosaki-kun embarrassed that we're related? I don't want to ruin our relation-ship to be… _Orihime blushed even deeper, remembering that she was now related to her crush. Then she remembered something Tatsuki had told her last night.

"_You could become the world's closest relatives," Tatsuki had said._

Orihime cheered up a little bit. Even though her friend had been kidding, it still made her want to do just that: Become the world's closest relatives.

"Orihime?"

"What? What happened…oh sorry." Orihime's cheeks reddened again when she realized that she had zoned out a bit on Ichigo.

"So, I guess—" Ichigo was cut off by the bell.

"To your seats!" Their teacher said. "School is about to begin!"

The two said bye to each other and hurried to their seats.

And school began.

_*Back to just after Ichigo led Orihime to a corner from Tatsuki's perspective*_

**A**s she watched Ichigo tell Orihime something in a corner of the classroom, Tatsuki sighed.

"Now I can't tell Ichigo about Orihime's crush on him…it would sound wrong," She murmured.

"What are those two doing?" Chizuru walked up to Tatsuki furiously. "If that Ichigo manages to steal even more of Orihime's heart, I will personally stab him myself!"

Tatsuki glanced at Chizuru. _She really wants to get beaten up by me again_, she thought.

"It's not what you think, creep," Tatsuki growled at the red-head. "Go annoy someone else."

Chizuru gasped. "How outrageous! I was trying to defend the sweet girl. She's mine, MINE—"

Tatsuki gave her an unusually evil glare and Chizuru huffed and stomped away. A few minutes later, Tatsuki realized that the two were getting suspicious looks from many people around the room.

"NO! How could Ichigo do this to me?" Kiego cried. "He knows that Orihime is my love! I will never, ever talk to him again! He is a BETRAYER!"

Mizuiro glanced around the room, embarrassed by Keigo's outbursts as usual.

"Um, Kiego, aren't you being a little harsh?" Mizuiro whispered. "He's not really doing anything…" the boy trailed off as Kiego turned to him with his glare.

"Are you a betrayer too, Mizuiro?" Kiego said. "ARE YOU?"

"N-n-no! Of course not!" Mizuiro stuttered. "I would never betray you!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Some people in her class were so _annoying_. She turned her attention back to the conversation between Ichigo and Orihime as her friends face changed from confused to understanding to embarrassed. _What did he say to her?_ Tatsuki wondered.

Just then the bell rang and their teacher said something about going to your seats. Tatsuki went and sat down at her desk. Orihime didn't seem to notice the tons of eyes on her…

_*After school*_

"**S**o Ichigo, what is this?" Kiego said loudly. "Everybody noticed so you might as well spill it!"

"What were you doing with Orihime?" Mizuiro asked.

Uryu didn't say anything but he waited for an answer.

Ichigo sighed. _Wow, I didn't know that so many people would notice. Gosh_, he thought. School was over and the four boys were walking home from school together.

"It was nothing. Seriously!" Ichigo protested as the boys looked at him suspiciously. "I just talked to her. What's with you guys?"

"And what, exactly, did you say?" Kiego said. "HUH?"

"Look, I'm going home," Ichigo said, heading in a different direction. "Bye!" He quickly walked away from the group.

"He's hiding something! I KNOW IT!" Kiego said mysteriously.

Mizuiro nodded. Uryu just glanced at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. He had departed from his group of friends because he couldn't tell them the truth. Most of his friends didn't even know about hollows or soul reapers. Then he took out the gift Orihime had given him. _Why did she give this to me?_ Ichigo wondered. He looked at the one word on the sphere: Hope. _Why hope? Maybe it was because I had looked so depressed on that particular day… _Ichigo sighed again. _I am so not good with girl stuff. _

_*As soon as Tatsuki and Orihime arrived at Orihime's apartment (basically, when Ichigo was walking to his house alone)*_

"**Y**ou do know that now everybody thinks something's going on between you and Ichigo, right?" Tatsuki said to Orihime quietly.

Orihime sighed. "I wish…" She murmured dreamily.

The two friends were in Orihime's apartment at her kitchen table. They were drinking tea and eating cookies (store bought, of course).

"When will Ichigo grow a brain?" Tatsuki said angrily. "How can he not know?"

"I guess I'm just amazing at hiding my feelings," Orihime smiled, but inside she hoped that one day Ichigo would know the truth without it being spelled out for him.

Tatsuki stared at her for a while. "No you're not!" She finally said. "Even know I know that you are wishing Ichigo really wasn't as dense as he is!"

_How did she know?,_ Orihime thought, astonished.

"I've got my ways," her friend smiled mischievously.

"You're a mind reader!" Orihime cried out. "That's what you are!"

Tatsuki laughed. "No, I'm not! Your emotions are just so easy to read and—"

"Run!" Orihime said. "Run for your life! Tatsuki will learn your deepest fears and force you to succumb to them!"

Tatsuki laughed and played along. "That's right! Run!"

The two chased each other around in Orihime's apartment for a few minutes. Then they stopped when a rumble shook the place.

"What's that?" Orihime asked quietly.

"Orihime…we need to go. Now." Tatsuki could feel the Hollows' presence coming nearer to their location. She dragged Orihime towards the door. _We have to get out of here before the Hollow can corner us! _Tatsuki thought hurriedly.

"Okay," Orihime said as she was dragged towards the door.

Just as the two friends reached the door, a Hollow's scream echoed throughout the apartment.

"Darn, we're too late!" Tatsuki cursed under her breath as she and Orihime backed away from the only exit. Right on cue, a huge arm smashed through the door. Orihime screamed as the Hollow came dangerously close to breaking her brother's portrait.

"No! Stay away from Sora!" She yelled, jumping in front of it. The Hollow turned its attention on her.

"So you want to be my first meal, pretty girl?" It rasped. "I can tell you will be quite tasty!"

Tatsuki gasped. "Orihime, wait!" She called out. "Wait for Ichigo or Ishida or Chad to come!"

Orihime turned to friend with a look of determination. "I don't need them to protect me every second! I can protect myself!" She called out Tsubaki, her offense fairy. He immediately sliced the Hollow in half.

"Mission accomplished," Tsubaki said before he returned to Orihime's hairpin.

Orihime turned to Tatsuki with a triumphant look on her face. "See, I told you I could do it!"

Tatsuki smiled, but she quickly stopped as she looked behind Orihime.

"I'm not so sure," She said.

"What?" Orihime turned around and gasped. So many Hollows had gathered around Orihime's apartment in the quick time it took for Tsubaki to kill the one Hollow, and more were approaching.

"Oh no," She groaned. She couldn't defeat this many Hollows!

Tatsuki walked over to Orihime. "We can do this," She said, "At least until the others arrive."

"They're taking too long," Orihime muttered.

Orihime and Tatsuki had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Orihime kept calling Tsubaki and Tatsuki used her karate. Even though they continuously fought, more Hollows kept coming! Finally, Orihime couldn't take it anymore. She had used up too much of her spiritual pressure and collapsed.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki ran over to help her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Orihime lied weakly.

Tatsuki knew she was lying. She reached over to drag Orihime a little farther away from the Hollows when all of a sudden—

"**G**etsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried out. Zangetsu shot out dark energy and the remainder of the Hollows disintegrated. _Wow. That was a lot of Hollows_, the orange-haired boy thought. Then he got kicked in the stomach. After that, his face was punched.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ichigo yelled at Tatsuki.

"You came late!" She yelled back.

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo shouted. "I had to—"

"Go help Orihime!" Tatsuki pointed to the place where Orihime was.

For the first time, Ichigo realized Orihime's presence. She was barely conscious! Ichigo ran to picked her up.

"Since her home is pretty much destroyed, I guess she will be living with you, Ichigo," Tatsuki smirked. _This is the perfect beginning!_ She thought.

"Yeah, I am her closest relative," Ichigo said, carrying her to his home.

_*While Ichigo is carrying Orihime home* _

**O**rihime was slowly regaining consciousness. As she opened her eyes, just a little bit, she realized that she wasn't at her apartment. Then she saw a flash of spiky orange hair and blushed slightly. That was the last color she saw before she drifted back into unconsciousness. Orange.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it so far! This is (obviously) the beginning to an IchiHime future, just like Tatsuki suspected! I will update soon! ^_^<strong>

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. New Home

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed! If you have any questions, ask me!**

**Reminder: When a letter in the beginning of a word is bold, the perspective has changed.**

* * *

><p><span>New Home<span>

"**H**ey, Orihime? Orihime? It's me, Ichigo. Everything is fine. You can wake up now. Orihime? OW!"

"Stop being so impatient and loud you bird-brain! She will wake up eventually." That was Tatsuki's voice.

Orihime woke up to the sound of bickering but it stopped quickly when Ichigo and Tatsuki realized that she was awake.

"Orihime! You're awake!" Ichigo smiled warmly at her. Orihime's heart melted at the sight.

"Where am I?" Orihime said aloud, looking around.

"You're in Ichigo's room." Tatsuki said to her, smirking a little bit.

Orihime studied her surroundings and blushed, realizing her friend was right.

"Since your apartment is pretty much unlivable, you'll be living with him and his family for the time being. I mean, Ichigo is your closest relative."

"W-WHAT? Um, I mean, really? I didn't know that," Orihime said hesitantly.

"That's why we told you just now," Tatsuki smiled. "Now, I'm going to leave you two alone…all alone. Orihime, feel at home soon!" Tatsuki walked towards the door. "Soon, you'll be living here forever," Tatsuki muttered under her breath.

"Tatsuki! Where are you going? Tatsuki!" Orihime murmured to her friend.

The door opened and closed.

"And there she goes," Orihime sighed quietly.

"Orihime?" Ichigo's voice caught her attention.

"Yes?" She replied, a little shyly.

"Tatsuki managed to save some stuff from your apartment," Ichigo pointed towards a few huge bags. "A lot of stuff, actually."

Orihime cried out in glee as she opened her bags. "My brother's portrait!" She hugged it tightly. "I am so glad this was saved!" As she opened her bags, she didn't notice Ichigo watching her.

"**S**o, where will you sleep?" Ichigo said, mostly to himself. He looked around. The closet was available, but somehow Ichigo felt that it wasn't right for Orihime to sleep in such a place. _Rukia deserved to sleep in a closet, but Orihime needs a bed,_ Ichigo thought.

"Um, maybe I could sleep on the floor with my blankets, and—" Orihime was cut off by Ichigo.

"No, that would be horrible!" Ichigo cried. "I mean, you shouldn't do that. You should sleep in a bed." Ichigo blushed a little from his sudden outburst.

"Um, okay," Orihime said. "Then, where do I sleep?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. _There is no extra bed in this house. Maybe I could ask Yuzu for her bed? No, Orihime would probably feel awkward sleeping with my two younger siblings. And I will _not_ put her through the torture of sleeping with dad._

"You can sleep in my bed with me," Ichigo said before he even knew what he was saying.

**O**rihime blushed. "What!" But that would be totally—"

"It's okay," Ichigo said reassuringly. "I mean, we are relatives!"

"Um, yeah, we are." Orihime smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Kurosaki-kun."

After a delicious dinner from Yuzu, Ichigo and Orihime headed to Ichigo's room.

_Maybe I'll call it IchiHime's room_, Orihime thought as they walked in. _Ichigo plus Orihime! _Then she blushed, realizing it sounded romantic. _I wish._ Then she remembered what happened during dinner.

"_Yay! Ichigo brought home the beautiful Orihime! And she's living with us!" Mr. Kurosaki cried. "I didn't know my son had it in him! Oh, Ichigo—"_

_He was interrupted with a kick in the face from Ichigo. _

"_Ow! What was that for, son?" Mr. Kurosaki yelled, clutching his bleeding nose._

"_Don't embarrass Orihime!" Ichigo whispered loudly. Orihime still heard him. "Sheesh, act normal for once!"_

"_Well, she's related to us so she might as well know the true me!" His dad said._

"_Everyone knows the true you!" Ichigo shouted and kicked Mr. Kurosaki again._

"_Ichigo, Dad, please stop that and come to the table!" Yuzu said. "Now, please!"_

"_Just let it go, Yuzu," Karin said calmly. "Can you pass the salt?"_

Orihime blushed harder. She was a little embarrassed from that actually. Even though she suspected that he would react that way, it was hard not to blush when he said "Ichigo brought home the beautiful Orihime!" As if she and Ichigo were together…If only.

Later, after finishing homework, reading (Orihime) and playing on the computer (Ichigo), the two talked for a while. Hearing them, Kon stepped out of the closet.

"I thought Tatsuki was gone by now…" He trailed off when he saw who it was.

"ORIHIME!" Kon cried with joy leaping towards her. "YOU'RE BACK—"

The teddy lion was thrown onto the floor and stomped on by Ichigo. "Get away from her, pervert!" Ichigo growled and threw him in the closet. He quickly locked the door.

"NOOOO! MY ORIHIME!" Kon's muffled voice could still be heard but eventually it quieted.

_Why did Ichigo do that?_ Orihime wondered but she didn't say anything.

**I**chigo looked at the clock. It was **10: 57**. "We should go to bed, Orihime," He said. "It's late."

"Okay," Orihime said. Her face got red.

Both of them climbed into Ichigo's bed. It was tense at first, but the two of them eventually relaxed and fell asleep peacefully.

**O**rihime was still awake long after Ichigo fell asleep. She snuggled into his chest for warmth and thought about the latest events.

_Why did the Hollows gather at my house? Why was Ichigo late? Was this planned on purpose by Tatsuki? No, even she wouldn't go that far and risk both our lives. Are Ichigo and I destined to be together?_ That last thought made Orihime smile. She wrapped the blankets around herself a little tighter and fell asleep quickly.

_*The next day*_

_**I**__s my bed usually this warm?_ Ichigo woke up to find Orihime on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. He almost fell off the bed, blushing madly.

_What if she woke up and found out that I had my arm around her! Sure, I was unconscious when I did it, but she might think that I did that on purpose!_ Ichigo quickly glanced at Orihime to find that she was still sleeping. He wiped the sweat on his forehead. _Phew!_ He thought. A few minutes, he woke Orihime up, telling her that they needed to get ready for school.

"Okay!" Orihime smiled and immediately got out of the bed. She shuffled through her bags, finally finding her school uniform. She was about to take her pajama dress off when she heard Ichigo.

"ORIHIME! Sorry to remind you, but I'm here too," Ichigo pointed to himself. He was a bit red.

"Oh yeah! I think the restroom is available," Orihime smiled brightly and stood patiently, waiting for Ichigo to leave.

_Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?_ Ichigo thought, but he went to the restroom to change.

**O**rihime looked at their room and giggled. _Their_ room. It sounded so weird to say, but it was true! In just a few days, they had separated the room in half. Ichigo really didn't use one side of his room, so Orihime took over that side. She organized all her stuff in cubbies that Ichigo had bought her. Personally, Orihime thought that her side was more colorful. Clothes were on one side, shirts in one cubby and pants in another. There was the sweater cubby and the shoe cubbies and so many others! They were also in rainbow order, red at the bottom climbing its way up to violet clothing on the top. She also had some shelves with books and toys and a secret compartment that held her diary. Of course, one-fourth of her side was her brother's shrine. It was decorated very nicely, and she spoke to him every night. Orihime's side was much more packed than Ichigo's, whose side only had the bed and his computer desk. Ichigo's desk had papers scattered all over it though. It was pretty messy!

Orihime gathered up her school supplies and slipped on her shoes. Right on cue, Ichigo came into the room. He looked at Orihime, dressed and ready and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, you are fast!" He said.

"Yeah, I'm usually early," Orihime twirled around and her skirt made a small _whoosh_ sound. "Now, let's GO!"

"**O**kay, okay," Ichigo said. He quickly put on his shoes and picked up his backpack. "We're going!"

Orihime ran for the door, followed by a weary Ichigo.

_She has so much energy so early in the morning!_ He thought.

Orihime and Ichigo quickly had breakfast. They both had cereal.

Orihime was puzzled. "Where is everyone?"

Ichigo looked up. "Yuzu and Karin are already at school, and Dad left for work, luckily," He added.

"Oh," She said. "Do you always have cereal? Don't you want to just go into the kitchen and bake something?"

"Not really," Ichigo murmured.

Orihime looked at the clock. She sat up and immediately gathered her bowl and cup.

"We have to go!" She said hurriedly. "We'll be late for school!"

Ichigo interrupted her. "No, let me," He said. Ichigo got Orihime's utensils and other stuff and put it in the sink with his own cup and bowl. Orihime was speechless.

"Th-Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," She stammered.

Ichigo smiled. "No problem!"

The two left the house, with Ichigo locking the door with his key. Then, they hurried for school.

They might be late, after all. :)

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it! I have my plot planned out, but if you have any ideas, don't be shy! (But pm them to me so no one knows about the idea ^_^)<strong>

**Again, thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**So PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A Fight At Night

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Reviews help me write faster! **

**Reminder-When the first letter in a word is bolded, the perspective has changed. **

***It starts with Orihime at the moment!***

**I think I will start saying who the perspective has changed to each time, to stop any confusion.**

**To all reviewers who don't do pm, I will review to you at the end of each chapter! **

**Anajeta~ Thank you for your amazing-ness! For those who don't know, Anajeta answered two questions of mine that really wanted to know: what AU meant, what OC mean, and what OOC meant. (If you don't know what they mean yourself, look it up on my profile) Again, thank you so much for answering my questions, Anajeta! I really appreciate it! :D**

**I know the title's cheesy, but I had to come up with something, and it actually fits with this chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>A Fight At Night<span>

(Orihime's perspective)

**A** few weeks had pasted and Ichigo and Orihime were getting used to their routine. They no longer tensed when going to bed, and the two _were_ getting closer, much to Orihime's relief. Now, she tended to fall asleep before Ichigo on a daily basis!

On school days, their schedule went like this…

Orihime would get up before Ichigo and make them breakfast. She quickly got dressed and then headed to the kitchen, but of course she would always glance at the calm (and kind of adorable) image of Ichigo in his sleeping state right before closing the door. It made her smile!

Every day was something different, since the auburn haired girl loved to experiment. She also loved when Ichigo came down to find the food ready. He was the first person who actually ate at least a little bit of everything she made! She didn't even mind when he didn't finish it all sometimes and went to get cereal. After eating together, they headed off to school. Some people seemed to be suspicious of the two always coming and leaving school at the same time. It was okay, though! Orihime didn't mind any suspiciousness: She lived with Ichigo! Anyway, when school was finished, they left to go home or hang with friends.

For some reason, when Orihime first started living with the carrot-head, no one asked to hang out or anything! Not Uryu, or Chad, or even Tatsuki! They were still nice and everything, but Orihime had no idea why they hadn't played with her or Ichigo and eventually asked Tatsuki.

_***About a week and a half ago:***_

"_Why won't you or Sado-kun or Ishida-kun play with me and Kurosaki-kun after school?" The auburn haired girl had asked with a pout._

"_We haven't? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice!" Tatsuki had said a little too happily. She had seemed like she was trying to suppress a smirk, but Orihime didn't know why. "Maybe, after settling down a little—"_

"_It's been a week!" Orihime had interrupted. "Of course Kurosaki-kun and I have settled down! What do you expect?"_

_Tatsuki had been a little surprised, maybe at the fact that Orihime had spoken a bit louder than usual, or maybe it was because she interrupted, which is something that almost never happen with her friend. She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Chad._

"_Do you want to hang out with us after school today, Inoue-san?" Chad had asked. "Tell Ichigo so he can come too. We'll be at the park a few blocks down, the one with the soccer field."_

"_Yay! I'll tell Kurosaki-kun as soon as I see him! We can both come, since I know Ichigo has no plans today! See you there!" Orihime had practically squealed._

"_Bye!" Uryu had said, dragging Tatsuki with him. Chad followed them, a few feet behind._

"_Did you hear that? She knows his PLANS!" Tatsuki had whispered to Uryu as they walked down the hall. "My plan worked!"_

"_I think you were taking too long with it!" Uryu had said. Orihime could barely hear them and_ _she strained her ears to hear it. "Even Orihime noticed!"_

"_But it's _working_!" Tatsuki had cheered happily._

_Chad had sighed as he trudged along._

_Orihime didn't know what she meant by that, and shrugged it off. A few minutes later, when Orihime saw Ichigo, she told him what Chad said._

"_Okay! I'll meet you there, Inoue!" The carrot-top smiled and right on cue, the bell rang. Everyone took their seats as the teacher began the lessons. _

_***End of Flashback***_

Orihime sighed. _Now that I think about it, where was Ichigo during that time?_ She thought.

"Are you alright, Inoue?"

A voice shook Orihime out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said instinctively.

"You sure? You zoned out for a few minutes," Ichigo asked with concern audible in his voice.

"Totally!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Okay…" Ichigo trailed off. "Good night, Inoue."

"Good night!"

Ichigo and Orihime were in bed. It was late, and the auburn haired girl was starting to get drowsy. And when she got drowsy, she thought random things until she fell asleep. That's what always happened. Sometimes, she wondered if everyone else fell asleep that way too. Orihime fell asleep shortly after saying 'Good night' to Ichigo, her last conscious thought being something about the Little Blue Men stealing her shoes.

(Ichigo's perspective)

**I**chigo knew that Orihime had fallen asleep because her breathing was calm and even. He lay awake, wondering when something exciting would happen. Then he realized that he hadn't seen his mom since they told him the truth and all, and that was _two weeks _ago! _Time to visit Mom!_ He thought to himself. Ichigo grabbed his Shinigami Badge from the desk next to his bed and pressed it to his arm. His soul separated from his body, and in his Shinigami form now, Ichigo left through the window in search of the 10th squad captain and his mom.

(Toshiro and Rangiku/Masaki's perspective)

**H**itsuguya and Rangiku were on the rooftop of a house in Karakura Town.

"The boy is on the move," The 10th squad captain stated.

"My son has a name you know!" Rangiku/Masaki said, a little annoyed. Then she smiled. "I wonder where he's going."

"I don't really care," Hitsuguya yawned.

Rangiku/Masaki gasped. "How dare you! He's quite a darling! Even though he has some temper issues…"

"Who has temper issues?"

10th squad vice-captain turned around. "Oh, hello, Ichigo!"

"Mom!" Ichigo cried and jumped into Masaki's outstretched arms. He buried his head into her shoulder. "I missed you!"

Toshiro watched this happen in amazement. Ichigo without a scowl on his face while hugging someone in public? That was a first! _The wonders that can happen when someone meets their mom again after she enters Soul Society…_

"I've been looking for you guys!" Ichigo said happily. _Well, mostly Mom_, he thought.

"So that's where you were going," Ichigo's mom murmured.

"I have to talk to you for a little bit…You know, uh, mother-son time." The carrot-top seemed uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he hadn't been like this in a long time…

"Sure, dear." Masaki smiled.

Right on cue, an arrancar that looked pretty strong popped up in front of the three, closest to Hitsuguya.

"Darn! Sorry, Mom! I guess the chat will have to wait!" Ichigo grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu, ready to fight. He paused, however, when Masaki grabbed his arm. She did it ever so slightly, but with a demanding edge.

"It's okay, my little Ichigo," Masaki said. "Sheath your sword." Then she looked at Hitsuguya. "I'm leaving this to you, taicho." With a smile, Masaki/Rangiku led Ichigo away.

(Hitsuguya's perspective)

The white-haired captain sighed with annoyance as he watched Rangiku/Masaki and Ichigo Kurosaki fled the scene.

"'Taicho', eh?" The arrancar sneered. "Aizen-sama will be pleased to know that I killed a captain!"

Toshiro snorted and studied his opponent.

The arrancar was huge. Oversized mammoth-like hands and feet shook the ground with each movement. Red patterns practically covered the arrancar from head to toe. His mask covered half of his face and it had a jagged outline. Murderous eyes glowed and blood-red symbols resembling fire stained his cheeks and forehead. A small zanpactou was held in its left hand. In size and height, the creature was about twice as wide as the house Toshiro was on and three times as tall!

"How did I not sense it's riatsu?" Hitsuguya said to himself.

"Because I'm awesome like that!" The arrancar replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself! I'm…the almighty Hlfuki Tokage! It means Fire Breather!"

The captain swung Hyiounimaru down on the arrancar's zanpactou and the two swords clashed.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsuguya, the person who will end you life!" The captain said, his riatsu flowing off him in waves. To his surprise, the arrancar didn't flinch.

"All you Shinigami say that these days! But the thing is… I don't lose!" He did a little dance that crushed all the houses within his range.

_I've got to lure him into a more open area! _The captain thought, realizing that otherwise a lot of damage would be done. He quickly jumped into the air and shunpoed to a field nearby, making sure that the arrancar could see him.

"Hey! No fair! I have to kill you for Aizen-sama!" Jumping into the air after him, Hlfuki Tokage started to chase Toshiro.

Inwardly, Toshiro smirked. _Just as planned_. He arrived at the field, and not long after, heard a thud signaling that the big guy had arrived.

"That was too sudden, 'taicho'!" The arrancar pouted.

Hitsuguya turned away: pouts just don't look good on mammoth-arrancars. All of a sudden, the 10th squad captain felt a hint of heat and shunpoed away just in time. He looked at the place where he had just been and watched everything within that space burn to ashes.

"Don't underestimate me!" Blazing fire shot out from the Hlfuki Tokage's hands and would have started a huge fire if Toshiro hadn't used Hyiounimaru to put it to a stop.

Suddenly, the arrancar disappeared. Hitsuguya's eyes widened and he spun around, Hyiounimaru in his hands.

_He's fast!_ The white haired captain thought. _Much faster than before! And the intensity of his attacks have gotten stronger too!_

Pain interrupted Toshiro's thoughts. Wincing slightly, the captain glanced at his shoulder. A huge cut was now there. Blood dripped on the grass below, staining it red.

"I told you NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Laughing devilishly, the mammoth-like creature swung down his sword, missing Hitsuguya by a hair length.

10th squad Captain jumped out of the way, trying to score a hit on Hlfuki Tokage unsuccessfully. Swinging right, then left, then up and then down. This arrancar was teasing him! He dodged the swings with what seemed like ease.

_How? How can he be so strong and not be an Espada?_ Toshiro thought, almost panicking. No one won against this captain! He always made sure of that! Practicing every day as to not get rusty, using almost all of his spare time to secretly train. There were reasons why Hitsuguya didn't drink.

"Is that all you got?" Hlfuki Tokage roared. "It's too bad that you're going to die before your friends do!"

Hitsuguya's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "What…what do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's weird that I was the only one who appeared? Would I _really_ travel to this World alone?" The arrancar circled around him, waiting for the captain's reaction.

And suddenly, it hit him. Toshiro's grip on Hyiounimaru tightened.

"Matsumoto!" He whispered.

"Ah, now you've got it." Hlfuki Tokage sneered. "That wonderfully beautiful woman and the boy…I wonder how long they will be able to go up against _all _the others. Why, if a _captain_ is getting beat up so easily, would could happen to two regular Soul Reapers?"

Hitsuguya knew that this arrancar was underestimating Matsumoto and Ichigo, but if the others were this strong, could they possibly handle it?

"Ah, but you should know that you won't be able to help them…"

A voice snapped the captain out of his thoughts. He glared at the owner of voice.

"…Because you'll die first!" Hlfuki Tokage grinned madly and placed his sword in front of him. "Scorch, Honoo Ryu!"

_So his zanpactou's name is Flame Dragon,_ Toshiro thought momentarily as he watched the change in Hlfuki Tokage. Then he realized that the arrancar had been so strong in his first form. How could he defeat him as he was now? He also needed to help his litenuent and the Substitute Shinigami.

Hitsuguya needed to go all out. So he did what any Captain would do at this point.

"Ban-Kai!"

(Masaki/Rangiku's perspective)

10th squad vice-captain noticed her captain's rise in riatsu and frowned.

"What are you doing, taicho…" She whispered. "Is that arrancar that difficult?"

"Mom?" Masaki turned her attention to Ichigo.

"Yes, Dear?" She smiled.

Her son got tears in his eyes.

"Hon? Are you okay, my little Ichigo?" She asked, concerned. This only made him cry more.

"Mom, I am so glad that I have found you again!" Ichigo cried out. "I have always wanted to see you afterward, and I promised that if I ever saw you again, I would apologize!" He looked Masaki in the eye. "And I mean it, Mom! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! It's all my fault!"

The auburn-haired woman's face softened. "It really isn't, my little Ichigo. I did it of my own free will. You need to stop blaming yourself after all these years! It's okay!"

By now, Ichigo was sobbing uncontrollably. "But still, if I had done something, you would still be alive! I'm so sorry—"

"I forgive you." Masaki smiled a bright smile. "It's okay."

"Y-you forgive me?" Ichigo stopped crying to stare at her. "Th-thank you, M-Mom! I love you!"

"I love you too, my little Ichigo." The busty woman smile as she and her son hugged. In truth, there was nothing to forgive him for, because there was nothing to be sorry for. Ichigo couldn't have ever done anything at his age back then, even if he knew what was going to happen. It was fate. And nothing could stop fate.

Besides, that's how she finally became litenuent of 10th squad. That's how she got her amazing technique.

All of a sudden, arrancars of all kinds surrounded them. Masaki glanced at her son to find that he was just as surprised as she was.

"Do they even have spiritual pressure?" Masaki whispered, mostly to herself.

"I think so." Ichigo said. "They must have cloaked it somehow, like that arrancar that Hitsuguya is fighting right now."

He took out Zangetsu, but stopped after Masaki grabbed his arm yet again.

"Mom!" He finally spoke. "I have to fight! To protect you, especially you! I can't bear to see the same thing happen twice!"

"Watch and learn, dear." Masaki said as she took out her sword. "Let me show you Mama's _real_ power."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My longest chapter yet! :)<strong>

**Sorry for the horribly long update! I'll try to go faster!**

**Did you like it? In the next chapter, Hitsuguya's fight will be continued and Masaki's true power will be revealed! **

**Amatsukami-The Heavenly God~ Thank you for telling me. I'll try to increase the pressure in each chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I want to update! Plus, I would like to see how you feel about my story! :D**

**~Kurosaki~**


End file.
